Slork Zmir
Slork Zmir was a Commander within the ASF Navy. He is best known for being a Commander and chief engineer on the VSS Nabulon, as well as being an ASF diplomat during the Ursear energy crisis. After serving in the ASF Navy, he started his own space station where he ran several businesses. Biography Slork was born on the ASF-Ursear colony world of Bersalis. From a very young age, Slork appeared to have a talent for taking stuff apart and then fixing it. In his teen years, he dreamt about travelling across the stars and helping others. At age 16, Slork left Bersalis to study various forms of Engineering on Ursaarus. Although having problems with following the guidelines set by the Doorn University, and often challenging the established norm, Slork excelled at his work and graduated for three major studies. Now with his papers on Mechanical Engineering, Electrical engineering and Applied Starship Construction, Slork was offered multiple jobs by Ursear and ASF starship manufacturing institutes. Slork turned these jobs down, though, as he wanted to follow his teen dream of travelling across the stars. Colonisation Volunteer In the following years, Slork wandered around the Galaxy, serving on multiple starships and freighters, gaining experience in the ins and outs of starship maintenance. When the ASF and Ursear began colonizing Aldin and Ferduna, Slork jumped in and started helping the colonization efforts. Slork's dream came true as he could help the colonists on their new worlds. Slork helped secure quality housing for the poorer colonists, build renewable power installations, construct water treatment plants and maintained numerous vehicles. His efforts made him well known and popular under the colonists. This popularity spread throughout the Federation and the Ursear Republic. His efforts and charisma attracted many new settlers and created a sentiment of trust and craftsmanship. As these colonies grew and became self-sustaining, Slork began to lose his passion for the colonies. There was less to build, and more and more people took over the work he originally did. Slork decided to leave in his peak. The colonies thanked Slork with a statue on Ferduna's capital, Valor. Career in the ASF After his adventures on the colonies, Slork drifted some time again. Eventually he met Jake Creen, lieutenant in the ASF Navy, in a bar on Concordia. Creen told Slork that he had heard about his colonial adventures, and suggested to join the Navy as an engineer. Having his expertise and reputation, Slork could possibly skip the lower ranks and join as a lieutenant engineer. Slork was interested in the offer, and decided to try it. Thanks to the input of Creen's commanding officer, Frank Cooper, Slork could follow a rushed course through the ASF Naval Academy. After graduating from the Academy, Slork was offered an position in the Advanced Engineering Corps. Slork was very grateful for gaining this high position so quickly. In his time at the AEC, Slork helped design several new projects. One of his favorite and most successful project was the DPAS. Despite the prototype working fine, the device was expensive and not made for multi-species use. It was at this time that President Rotalia Laqo issued the Naval Modernisation Initiative, and large sections of the AEC was redirected to help with the Corps of Advanced Starship Construction. A new line of starships was being developed in response to the K'adurbian declaration of war. With the construction of the VSS Nabulon finished, Slork was transferred to the newly commissioned ship at the request of now Captain Jake Creen to serve as its chief engineer due to its experience with its design. In the first months of his service on board the ship, Slork and Jake became good working partners and eventually friends. In the middle of the ASF-K'adurbian war, the Ursear Republic suffered a massive energy crisis, and required large amounts of Qwerrium. When the ASF could not provide this and asked for special negotiations with the Ursear and the K'adurbians, Admiral Cooper asked Slork to join him in these talks. Slork was still a somewhat famous person, who was respected by both sides. Slork advised the Admiral on several manners durings these conferences. personality and traits Slork is a tinkerer in blood and veins. Being an expert in various forms of engineering, Slork has the expertise and knowledge to fabricate various tools and contraptions on the fly to help himself or others. Slork is often seen as a caring, creative and charismatic person, and this makes him quite popular and noticeable where-ever he goes. While being creative, Slork has trouble with respecting authority and a chain of command. This leads to him breaking the law when he thinks the rules are in his way. Appearences * ASF: At War ** Part 1 ** Part 2 * Galactic Dawn